


Interlude feat. Twin Brothers Chatting

by jewelcrow



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, M/M, Someone stop me, i still cant believe im writing this stuff, this is a disaster!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelcrow/pseuds/jewelcrow
Summary: The Mario Bros. hang out, and discuss their love lives.





	Interlude feat. Twin Brothers Chatting

It started when Luigi popped by for lunch. Nothing special, but just quality time spent together before the next emergency- be it an attack on Mushroom Kingdom or a major sewer problem. Mario was just glad to see his brother outside of work and life or death scenarios. They ate, and hand washed the dishes together.  
A relaxing day, which was a perfect opportunity to ask Luigi the question rattling around his brain.  
Mario scuffed his shoe slightly. "So, Luigi, can I ask you a question?"  
Luigi grinned cheekily. "Is it about you-know-who?"  
Mario laughed, already regretting his decision to tell his brother. "I'm sure I don't know who you mean."  
"Not a certain someone who saved you after the baseball games?" Luigi grinned. "We all saw what happened there- you were practically shaking out of your boots before Bowser dropped in to counter that Bullet Bill those goons shot at you. If Koopas could blush, Bowser's scaly mug would've been as red as your ears. Not to mention the starry look in your eyes- Mario, we all know that you two have a thing."  
Mario flushed, looking anywhere except at Luigi. "Who wouldn't be impressed by that show of power?"  
"You didn't blush like that when Princess Peach rescued us on Vibe Island!" Luigi scoffed. "And don't even try to say the whole thing with the talking umbrella-boy-thing and shooting the Bob-omb into Bowser wasn't cool as hell, because it totally was."  
Mario rolled his eyes. "It's a little different. We weren't-"  
"In any danger?" Luigi scoffed. "Come on, we were almost toasted by your not-boyfriend several times during that escapade. I won't hold it against him though, I promise."  
Mario opened his mouth to retort, but Luigi's phone went off.  
"Oh, that's Daisy. She made me promise to meet her at the dock in... 15 minutes. I'd better get moving," he whistled.  
"Like a date?" Mario asked, slightly teasing.  
Luigi started laughing. "No, no, no. Daisy has, like, three other girlfriends. They're all very sweet, and very scary- don't you remember, she's dating Pauline."  
"I thought Pauline was dating Rosalina?"  
"Yeah, and they're dating Daisy, who's also dating Peach- Mushroom Kingdom looks to be uniting with Sarasaland soon, remember?"  
Mario nodded, understanding at last. "Right, and Peach is dating Daisy, but not the others."  
"Fiancées," Luigi grinned. "Or at least, soon to be. Don't mention it to Peach, but I've seen the ring. It's gorgeous. Anyway, Daisy is helping me get ready for my date tonight."  
"You're kidding!" Mario laughed. "Who is it?"  
"I'll never tell," Luigi returned. "Okay, I lied. It's one of the other Kings around here, and he's kidnapped you before, but he isn't the one you're thinking of."  
Mario stared at his table, stumped. "Not a clue."  
"Well, I really do need to go now. You should call Bowser, or really just storm into his bedroom and-"  
Mario shuddered. "You don't need to get into details there!"  
"What? I was just gonna say confess all, you gutter minded weirdo. I've gotta catch some ghost tail tonight, wish me luck!"  
"Good luck," Mario called after him. He idly picked up his phone, hesitantly scrolling through it until he was hovering over a certain someone's contact.  
"Hang on a minute!" He yelped, racing out to shout at his departing brother. "You're going on a date with King Boo?!"


End file.
